Quiereme
by Erew.Stories
Summary: Bella quiere a la persona que no debería querer, tiene preguntas que no debería tener, sabe que está en peligro que la descubran pero hará lo necesario para que todo cambie, la decisión que tome puede destruir o puede mejorar.


**Autor: Erew Stories.**

**Sinopsis:****Bella quiere a la persona que no debería querer, tiene preguntas que no debería tener, sabe que está en peligro que la descubran pero hará lo necesario para que todo cambie, la decisión que tome puede destruir o puede cambiar todo.**

_**Quiéreme.**_

_**Capitulo 1**_

_Yo pensaba que en nuestro mundo la gente era normal, que actuábamos según lo que pensábamos que era correcto, salíamos y teníamos amistades que nosotros habíamos elegido, amábamos a la persona que creíamos que era nuestra media naranja, pero cuando eres niño no te percatas de la realidad, ves todo diferente a lo que ahora es._

_En mis 19 años de vida he descubierto lo que es el mundo real, no era lo que pensaba que era, me estremezco al saber que soy la única o alguna de las pocas personas que sabe lo que pasa, la gente actúa bajo reglas, o bajo alguna simulación que se nos ha asignado desde que estamos en este mundo, ellos no saben que cada ser humano actúa, ama, piensa y siente de la misma forma._

_Es lo mismo que pasa con tu pareja, se te asigna a un compañero de vida, con él o ella convives desde que eres un bebe, crecen juntos, ríen, juegan, comienzan a salir en citas, se dan su primer beso, se toman de la mano, se comprometen, se casan, tienen hijos, viven y mueren al mismo tiempo o con minutos de diferencia. _

_Leer en nuestro mundo es un crimen, si te descubriesen mueres, la gente con la que convives jamás se darían cuenta de que desapareciste, pues sus cerebros son formateados, tu pareja se le asigna otra a persona y tu familia jamás supo de tu existencia, es horrible como puedes ser olvidado tan rápido._

_He conocido solo a dos personas que leían libros, los descubrieron y desaparecieron de un día para otro, los libros están a la vista, es un gran misterio de quien o quienes los escribes o de donde vienen, creo que es un trampa de la persona que nos gobierna o de las personas que nos controlan._

_Yo comencé a leer desde que tenía 8 años, me encontré baúles llenos de libros enterrados debajo del árbol que se encuentra a un lado de mi casa, recuerdo ese día, jugaba ser antropóloga y desterraba cosas, mis padres no saben acerca de los baúles y ruego que jamás los descubran._

_También…_

-¡Isabella!

Dejo de escribir, cierro mi cuaderno y lo escondo debajo del colchón, con el corazón acelerado, mis escritos son lo único que me mantienen en la realidad, para no volverme loca con lo que voy descubriendo de este mundo.

-¡Isabella!

Gritan de nuevo, inhalo todo el aire que puedo contener en ms pulmones lo mantengo por unos segundos y luego lo exhalo, me dirijo hacia la ventana de mi cuarto que da a la calle, al hacerlo una sonrisa aparece en mi cara, él está parado en la banqueta con un ramo de rosas, su cabello luce más despeinado, tiene una sonrisa enorme en el rostro que muestra sus dientes blancos y bajo el sol parece que brilla lo que hace que parezca perfecto.

Me quedo sin aire.

-¡Hola!- grito.

-¿Esta Marie?

Mi sonrisa desaparece al escuchar el nombre de mi hermana gemela.

-Me parece que si, déjame ir a buscarla.

El asiente aun sonriendo, me aparto de la ventana, una lagrima roda por mi mejilla y me la seco inmediatamente.

Me calzo con unas pantuflas azules antes de salir de mi recamara e ir a la de mi hermana, toco dos veces su puerta y al no escuchar que me responda abro la puerta, ella esta acostada en su cama, durmiendo plácidamente, me detengo a verla solo por unos minutos, al hacerlo me veo, nos parecemos tanto y a la vez somos tan diferentes.

Suspiro y me acerco a despertarla, la sacudo y ella comienza a despertarse.

-¡Déjame dormir Isabella!- se queja, se da la vuelta y se cubre la cara con una almohada.

-Esta Edward esperándote afuera con un gran ramo de rosas- le dijo entrecortado.

Marie se levanta de la cama al instante y se acerca a su closet - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Ruedo los ojos –Voy a atenderlo, no te tardes en bajar- murmuro antes de salir de su cuarto y bajar las escaleras para abrirle la puerta a Edward.

-Marie bajara en unos minutos- le dijo, le invito a pasar.

-¿Cómo has estado?- dice educadamente.

-Aun respiro ¿y tú?

El ríe.- Que buena respuesta- murmura, me mira y niega la cabeza sonriendo- A veces pienso que no eres normal.

-Ser normal es para aburridos- le contesto a la defensiva.

-Tranquila Isabella- dice con el ceño fruncido, su sonrisa había desaparecido.

-Lo siento- murmuro al instante, trago en seco- ¿Cómo has estado Edward?

-Pensando en Marie- suspira al decirlo.

-Yo pienso en Jacob todo el tiempo - murmuro con la voz entrecortada.

-Eso estaba bien- dice.

Se escucha como bajan las escaleras de madera corriendo, Edward deja de verme y levanta la mirada, sus ojos brillan y se aleja de mi para acercarse a Marie, me doy la vuelta y al hacerlo, observo como mi hermana se sube en él y lo abraza, Edward deja caer las flores al suelo para sostenerla de las nalgas y besarla.

Siento que algo dentro de mí se rompe.

Y se siente tan horrible, trato de no llorar, así que parpadeo varias veces, aun cuando me duela me alejo de ellos, me voy a la cocina para que tengan privacidad, al instante siento que me falta el aire, me acerco al fregadero y me mojo la cara, escuchando como ellos salen de la casa riendo.

Dejo caer las lágrimas cuando estoy segura que ellos se fueron.

Es devastador estar enamorada de la pareja de mi hermana, yo debo de estar enamorada de Jacob, él es mi pareja, debo de serle fiel en mis sentimientos, pero no lo hago.

Cierro la llave y me dejo caer al suelo.

Cuando era niña soñaba tener una vida con Edward, recuerdo hasta el ultimo detalle de lo feliz que seriamos, pero tiempo después supe que esos sueños nunca se cumplirían.

Una vez mi madre me encontró llorando debajo de mi cama, me dijo que nuestros sueños nunca son como uno lo planea… que era mejor dejar de soñar y vivir en el presente, ella nunca supo acerca de mi sueño con Edward, nunca le dije toda la verdad.

Pero sus palabras fueron similares a lo que la gente siempre dice, para tratar de animar a una persona de su sociedad.

En ese entonces tenía diez años y ya sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo que todo lo que vivimos era una mentira.

Quería tener respuestas a las preguntas que se me iban formando según iba creciendo, le preguntaba a mis padres, pero ellos se escandalizaban y me decían que dejara de pensar así o me castigarían, así que calle hasta que me encontré los libros y poco a poco con el don que teníamos de leer comencé a descubrir diferentes mundos, las guerras, conquistas, y todo aquello que es negado saber.

¿De dónde vienen los libros? ¿Quienes los escriben? ¿Nos controlan? ¿Por qué debemos de amar a nuestra pareja? ¿Por qué no podemos…?

Dejo de pensar, me levanto del piso, y me voy a mi recamara, antes de escandalizar a mis padres cuando lleguen del trabajo y me encuentren tirada en la cocina.

Necesito tener más libros, necesito tener respuestas, necesito…

Me dejo caer en la cama temblando, trato de calmarme pero me es imposible, comienzo a recordar en uno de los libros que leí que para obtener respuestas era necesario involucrarme con las personas indicadas, pero en este mundo es peligroso acercarnos a ellas, pensar diferente te lleva a la muerte o te desaparecen y dejar de verlo es doloroso.

Solo quiero que me quiera.

Solo quiero ser una más.

Comienzo a cerrar los ojos, el sueño me vence y me alegro, porque en mis sueños él me quiere.

**Continuara…**

¿Les ha gustado?


End file.
